Hit and Run
by Meet Me Halfway
Summary: [Sometimes the past is what you need...] BonesXHouse crossover. I know there are a lot of them, but please give me a case with this! [Semperance, Hameron, Hodgela, Wuddy, CameronZach flirtyness]
1. Arrival

**Yes another story from me. Please get used to be doing this.**

**I got inspired by watching a House episode on my DVD set that had Eddie McClintock (Sully) in it as guest star and it just probed me to do this.**

**Title:** _Hit and Run_

**Summary:** _Sometimes the past is what you need..._

**Rating:** _K+-T_

**Genre:** _Drama/Mystery/Romance/some Angst_

**Characters:** _Gregory House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Zach Addy, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, and Tim "Sully" SullivanOC Characters: Leigha Jayde Sullivan_

**Pairings:** _House/Cameron, Wilson/Cuddy, Bren/Booth, Jack/Ange, Cameron/Zach flirtyness, and Leigha/Sully familyship_

**Notes:** _"Leigha" is pronounced "Leah" and her nickname is "Sulli" with an "i"._

_

* * *

_

**NEW JERSEY INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

Special Agent Seeley Booth hauled his heavy black duffel bag over his shoulder. His trained brown eyes searched the airport frenzy of people for the second half of his group. He didn't see any of them.

Behind the FBI agent, Doctor Zach Addy was struggling with his bag strap. He then joined Booth, dropping his bag landing it on the agent's foot. He sent the Grad student a look.

"Sorry," Zach mumbled moving it. He then looked around. "Do you see them?"

"No," Booth shook his head. "But if I know Bones, she would've already taken the group to the crime scene and left."

Zach nodded. This was true. Temperance Brennan never missed a beat. She, along with Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and FBI Agent Tim Sullivan, would have already gotten a rental car and left. If it were up to her. And both Zach and Booth knew that without a doubt that they would have already gone to check out their case and just what they were dealing with exactly.

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know," Booth looked around. "Where's Leigha?"

"Here, Boothy, chill," a girl about twelve with messy black hair piled into a ponytail, bright brown eyes, wearing a white basketball jersey with the word _Ballistics_ with black long sleeves underneath it, jeans, and hauling her camoflague duffel bag sauntered over to the agent. She set her bag down and looked at him.

"Don't do that to me, please. Your father would kill me and Bones would throw a flip," Booth told her.

"Please. He know I wander. I've been doing taht since I could walk." She then scanned the area. "Where are they?"

"Knowing Dr. Brennan, gone," Zach replied, letting his eyes scan, even though he knew that they wouldn't be there.

Booth looked at the young doctor, turning fully to him. "Not necessarily, Bone Boy."

Zach turned his attention to the agent. "But you said that Dr. Brennan-"

"No," Booth shot pointing a finger at him. "What I _said_ was that _knowing_ Bones..."

"Hello?" Leigha snapped her fingers. "Guys!" When she didn't nab their attention and the agent and doctor continued to argue, she looked around, her ponytail swinging in motion with her. With a grin, she made her way over to the desk where a man around his late teens to early twenties was pre-occupied with trying to fix a computer. Making sure that Booth and Zach were still arguing and not paying any attention to her, she stepped up to the desk.

"Hi there. I need to know about the flight from DC at," she looked at her watch, "six this morning. Where did the party that stepped off go--"

He put up hand and looked at her for a mili-moment. "One second."

Leigha sighed, feeling her headache come back strong and nausea filling her stomach. This happened before she left, but she'd been fine on the flight. She shoved them aside and tapping her foot, she looked at her watch. Booth and Zach were still arguing behind her.

"Hello? We need to know where Flight 282 went, we have a very important case that-"

"One moment, please! I'm almost finished."

With a frustrated sigh, Leigha shook her head. "We so don't have time for this." With one swift move, she pulled up her jersey, flashing her blue camoflague bra.

The kid looked. Score.

"Hi there," Leigha grinned. "Flight 282 from DC? Six AM?"

Behind her, Zach Addy had tore his eyes away for a moment, noticing Leigha had wandered over to the desk. His widened, though, when he caught what she'd done. "Agent Booth."

"What!" Booth was beyond flustered now.

Zach pointed. "Leigha."

Booth spun around and looked to where the young doctor was pointing. His eyes grew wide and he ran over to her. "Woah, woah, woah!" The agent stepped in front of Leigha, flashed a some-what apologetic smile at the guy and backed her up with his hands on her shoulders. "Leigha, what the heck are you doing!"

"Trying to locate our lost peoples. Which you have so carelessly lost track of," she replied smartly and very defiantly.

Booth pulled her jersey down with force. "Your father would shoot me, Leigha Jayde Sullivan."

Leigha smirked. One that was much like her father's. FBI Agent Tim Sullivam. "With your own gun or his? Because either one would really take care of the job."

"Don't be smart with me," Booth stood up over her, paused, then grinned. "Did, uh, did you get anything?"

Leigha nodded, pride in her smile, but then rubbed her forehead. "Yeah, they went--" She paused, closing her eyes tightly. "Oya."

"Leigha? Hey," Booth knelt in front of her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Just a headache. Jet lag."

"Okay. If you're sure," Booth nodded and led her back over to Zach. "You're sure now, right?"

"Can it, Boothy. I'm twelve. If I'm old enough to flash a twenty-year-old Computer Guy in an airport, I'm old enough to determine my own body and health."

Holding up his hands in a back-up defense, Booth shook his head. He grabbed his bag and Zach looked at him, doing the same. "Everything okay?"

Booth looked at Leigha, who had her back turned getting her bag. "I don't know," he said to the doctor in a shushed tone, "but just leave her alone. If she's anything like Sully..." He shook his head. "Come on. We have a team to catch."

Nodding, Zach followed the agent, soon joined by Leigha. "So why did you come?" Zach asked her.

Leigha shrugged. "I like to help. I have skills," she grinned at him, weakly.

"Are you sure you-"

"You're pushing me, too, Dr. Addy," Leigha gave him a look.

Backing off, Zach looked at Booth, who shot him a grin. "She has you good. Just like everyone else on the team."

"Agent Booth," Leigha stopped and dropped her bag. It was then that the FBI agent noticed hown pale she looked against her black hair and knew something wasn't quite right. His instincts had told him so to begin with.

"Leigha? Leigha, what's wrong?" Booth bent down on one knee, looking at her. He decided to try using her nickname. "Sulli?"

"Maybe we should call them," Zach suggested.

Booth nodded, agreeing with the Grad student for once in his lifetime. "Call Bones. Leigha? Sulli?"

"I feel funny," she put a hand on his shoulder, seemingly coming out of her trance.

"Okay, okay. Do you want to sit down?" Booth held her face in his hands, trying to keep her from wandering off from knowing what was going on around her.

Leigha's eyes started to drop and she looked around with her eyes. "No, I--I just need to--I just--" within seconds, she dropped like she had no bones in her legs and Booth took a lunge, catching her.

"Woah, Leigha! Leigha, Sulli, can you hear me?"

Unresponsive, Leigha laid there for a moment and not a second later even, she started to seize violently.

"Woah, shoot, Zach!" Booth snapped his fingers, then clapped loudly. "Addy!"

Zach turned around to see Leigha seizing on the floor, Booth keeping her head still to avoid any uneccessary injury. "What happened? I only-"

"Forget Bones, ask later. Call 9-1-1," Booth ordered, getting a pen out of his blazer jacket and placing it in between Leigha's teeth. "_Now_, Zach!"

With fumbling fingers, Zach dailed 9-1-1, watching as people who worked at the airport assisted Booth. "Yes, hi, my name is Doctor Zach Addy. I have an emergency at New Jersey International Airport..."

* * *

**Aha! Both like a Bones and House episode! So imagine if you will that last part with Zach on the phone like a House episode. Where it switches back to Leigha seizing on the floor.**

**JUST LIKE A HOUSE EPISODE!**

**Sorry. I'm calm.**

**Now let us start the House theme song! (turns on Windows Media Player and selects song)**

**C-ya!**

**Jay**


	2. Case of the Unknown

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm hoping that my normal Bones reviewers will help me out with this one!**

**Title:** _Hit and Run_

**Summary:** _Sometimes the past is what you need_

**Rating:** _K+- T_

**Genre:** _Drama/Mystery/Romance/Slight Angst_

**Characters:** _Gregory "Greg" House, Allison Cameron, Lisa Cuddy, James Wilson, Robert Chase, Eric Foreman, Temperance "Bones" Brennan, Seeley Booth, Zach Addy, Angela Montenegro, Jack Hodgins, and Tim "Sully" Sullivan_

**OC Characters:** _Leigha J. Sullivan_

**Pairings:** _House/Cameron, Cuddy/Wilson, Bren/Booth, Jack/Ange, Cameron/Zach flirtyness, and Leigha/Sully familyship

* * *

_

Doctor Gregory House relaxed, leaning back in his office chair with a bored yawn. He flipped on his stereo system, James Brown blasting through the speakers on either side of him. He twirled his cane in his fingers swiftly and bobbed his head to the music. Then it stopped. Confused, he looked up, then groaned when his eyes met Dean of Medicine Lisa Cuddy.

"That was a classic!" House pouted to the Dean. "You better hope that the Gods of Classic will have mercy on your sexy feministic behind."

Cuddy crossed her arms, igoring his statements. "I have a seizing twelve-year-old girl in the ER. She just came from the New Jersey airport."

House gave her a look. "Wow. Sounds like you have your hands full. What does that have to concern with me? Other than the fact that she's here?"

"Because," Cuddy laid the folder on his desk, "I think she might actually be sick." She slid the folder over to him smartly.

"She came from the airport," House replied, picking up the file anyway. "Who knows was rampaging diseases run through that place? Of course, we would know all about that now, huh?" His eyes scanned the folder just as an ER intern stuck his head in.

"Doctor Cuddy?"

"What do you want?" House asked.

Cuddy pointed. "File, House." She turned to the intern. "Yes Doctor Brink?"

"Your twelve-year-old patient? The girl from the airport?"

Cuddy nodded.

"She's--she's stopped seizing."

Turning to House with folded arms, the Dean raised her eyebrows at House. "Still not interested in this case?"

"No," House said after a awkward pause. He got up and limped over to her, folder in hand. "I am _super_ interested."

* * *

Connected to two EKG machines, an IV, oxygen mask, oximeter and an EEG, Leigha Jayde Sullivan lay almost still on the gurney bed. Seeley Booth and Zach Addy were in the room with her. Booth had called Sully adn the agent was speeding his way there.

She moved her head the slightest inch to the left where Booth was standing and the agent gently smiled. "Hey."

Letting her eyes wander and not seeing Sully there, she looked back at Booth and asked just barely above a whisper, "Where's my dad?"

"On his way, don't worry," Booth pushed away a strand of her hair. "Do you remember what happened?"

Confused, Leigha tried to recollect, then shook her head. "No."

"Do you know who we are?" Zach asked.

"'Course I do," Leigha looked at him breifly. "Doctor Zach Addy and Special Agent Seeley Both. My dad is FBI Agent Tim Sullivan."

Booth smiled. "That's good."

"What _did_ happen? I remember being at the airport and not feeling good, then nothing."

"You collapsed, then started having siezures," Zach replied.

Silent for a moment, Leigha closed her eyes. "Oh. That explains why my head hurts."

A moment went by with just the steady sound of Leigha's machines and both Booth and Zach exchanged looks.

* * *

Agent Tim Sullivan didn't know what to think when he had recieved the call. Didn't know what to make of hearing Seeley Booth's almost frantic voice telling him that his daughter had started seizing violently in the middle of the airport. He didn't know what to make of the situation especially since Leigha had been fine just hours ago. Even Booth had said that she was fine on the flight there. Nothing out of the ordinary had went on.

After informing Temperance Brennan of the situation, the anthropologist had told him to go. And he'd sped out of that building faster than a race car on a track. Now he was being the NASCAR driver, speeding around every corner and turn he could manage to get by without hitting anyone or anything. His heart was pounding and the only thing he could think of in his mind was Leigha.

Leigha...the only thing he had left. The only thing that kept him running day after day after day. She was the only person he had left in the world and he wasn't going to almost lose her. Again.

Taking a right, he mentally went over the directions Booth had given him to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and took the necessary routes. Picking up his cell phone, he dialed Booth's cell with vigor. The FBI agent picked up on second ring.

"Hey."

"I'm almost there. Probably about a block or so away."

Booth nodded. "Okay."

"How is she?"

"Up. Responsive. Weak, though."

"Let me talk to her."

A moment went by with Booth putting his cell up to her ear. "Hello?"

Sully's heart crumbled. She sounded so small. Weak. Like she was five all over again. But he forced a smile, even though he knew she couldn't see it. "Hi, Leigh."

"Hi Daddy," Leigha was smiling and Sully could almost see it.

"I'm almost there, okay Darling? Just--just try to relax and rest," he gripped the steering wheel as he made a left and wasn't sure why.

Leigha sighed. "Okay. You know I really hate hospitals, Dad."

Sully laughed. "I know you do. But you'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"'Course. When have I ever been wrong?"

"Dad."

"Right," Sully smiled. "I'll see you in five minutes, okay?"

Leigha nodded. "Okay."

"Love you, Leigha."

Leigha smiled genuinely, despite her tired weakness. "I love you, too, Dad."

Taking another turn, Sully hung up and put his hand to his forehead. Things were not going well and for some reason, in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that things weren't going to get any better, either.

* * *

Five minutes later on the dot, Sully walked through the halls and took the right down the ER wing. He kept repeating Leigha's room number to himself. "Two-seventy-one..." He looked at every number on the door until he came to 269 and jogged two more rooms down. Walking into Liegha's room, his eye met what he had expected. The same scene as before.

"Hey," Booth nodded to him from his seat about four inches away from her bed.

Sully nodded back. "Hi," he laid his blazer jacket on the foot of his daughter's bed and practically lunged to the side of her bed. He put one hand on the railing and stroked her hair with his other. "Leigha, darling?"

Leigha opened her eyes and looked at him. Her normally bright brown eyes that were so much so his were now drained. "Hi Daddy."

"Why didn't you tell anybody you weren't feeling good?" He gently kissed her forehead. It felt hot and his heart sunk.

"I was fine on the way, Dad. Just until we got here."

Sully nodded. "I know." He looked at Booth. "You were lucky you had people with you."

Booth nodded. "Glad I could help." He pointed to Zach. "He called for an ambulance."

Leigha grasped Sully's hand, instantly nabbing the agent's attention back towards her. "I've never been sick before in my life, Dad."

"I know, Sweetie."

"I just wanted to help you guys. I didn't mean for this to happen," she swallowed.

Sully stroked her hair slowly. "Shh, it's okay. You're going to be fine, Leigh." He kissed her forehead which was still hot and now a bit clammy. "You will. I promise, okay?"

Leigha nodded and closed her eyes again as Sully continued to stroke her hair and his mind ran a mile a minute. So fast that he was for sure he was going to get a headache sooner or later.

He wouldn't let his baby girl suffer. Not ever again. Not again since three years ago.

* * *

"Twelve-year-old female. Seizes in the middle of NJI Airport and brought to the ER here," House announced, limping into the Conference Room from his office. "This she might have done it for attention?"

Doctor Robert Chase followed House with his eyes, trying to make some sort of sense. "Have you seen her?"

"Nope! She's Cuddy's ER patient."

"So we're working on a case we know nothing about?" Doctor Allison Cameron asked.

"That's how it usually works so, yeah," House nodded.

Doctor Eric Foreman snorted. "Yeah. Because everything just blows by you with ease."

House rolled his head. "Do you guys want this or not? Sheesh I thought you would be grateful that Mommy let Daddy give you Kiddlies a puzzle to solve." He paused. "In case you didn't understand that, Cuddy made me take the case."

"Did she make you or were you just plain interested?" Chase replied smartly.

House put the empty coffee mug back by the coffee machine and started searching for the brew. "Guy that brought her in here is an FBI Agent. So if I were you, or particularly Foreman, I would be on your bestest behavior," he turned to Foreman. "You just act white and we'll be safe."

"What about her parents?" Cameron asked.

"Always with the family cuddlness," House smirked at her. "Father was called. Not sure if he's here yet or not."

"Well what were they coming to New Jersey for?" Chase asked.

"Apparently Fuzzy and Doctor Young work for some Bone Whisperer lady and they had a case, I don't exactly remember," House shrugged and looked. "Where the heck are the coffee beans?"

Rolling her eyes, Cameron got up, went over to the cupboard and grabbed them. "Here."

House nodded. "Thank you."

"So back to the girl," Foreman said, "why did she come along?"

"Her dad's an FBI Agent. Wouldn't _you_ want to get in on the action? Oh no wait, you'd just be _caught_ for the action." He rolled his eyes and pointed one at a time. "Chase. Go talk to Miss Seize the Moment and whatever she has here for a family. If her dad's here, great, get whatever family history you can as far back as you can."

Nodding, the Australian doctor got up and out the door.

"You," House pointed to Foreman, "look into her file. Read every last bit of what's there. In between the lines and all. WHen you find something interesting, do all those unecessary tests we're famous for and love doing."

With a look, but understanding fully where his boss was coming from, Foreman stood up and went in the same direction as Chase. A pause then went by before House looked at Cameron.

"And you stay away from her."

"What?" Cameron was completely incredulous. "I didn't even do anything!"

House pointed. "Exactly."

"What possible theory could you have--"

"Oh stop! We all know that you'll just get all soft and mushy over the dying girl and for whatever reason she is dying," House told her. "It's the fact of life from you and everybody here knows it."

Rolling her eyes, Cameron put her hands on her hips. "So what would you like me to do? Stand guard and watch?"  
"That could work perfectly." He paused, smirked, then said, "Or you could just sit there and look all sweet and pretty."

Not enjoying the taunt, Cameron folded her arms. "Don't dismiss me because I'm a woman. My opinions matter just as much as Chase's or Foreman's. We've been down this road before."

"We have. You're right," House nodded. "Fine. You can run tests."

Cameron nodded. "Thank you." She turned on her heels and walked away. House then nodded towards her.

"Cameron."

She turned around and looked at him, making a motion that told him to say what he wanted to so she could leave.

"Don't do anything stupid."

With a nod, Cameron answered back quite confidently, "Don't worry about it. I'm not you."

* * *

The curtain opened in Leigha's dimly lit ER room and Chase walked in with a clipboard in his hand. The scene he walked in on was Leigha sleeping soundly like nothing had happened before and Sully sitting in a chair by her bedsids stroking her IV hand with his thumb. Zach had long since left on a call from Brennan who needed a helping set of hands since Sully had left and Booth had fallen asleep in his chair softly snoring in the corner of the room. Since he'd been there when she started to seize, he figured that he'd better stay. But he hadn't planned on falling asleep.

Clearing his throat, Chase stood at the foot of the bed and got Sully's attention. "I'm Doctor Chase. One of the attending doctors for your daughter."

Sully looked at Leigha. "What's wrong with her?"

"That's what we need to know," Chase stood on the opposite side of the bed. "I need to take a history. Everything and anything that will help us identify what's wrong with her. I need you to go as ar back as you can go."

Sully nodded. He stared at his daughter as Chase took a seat.

"Name? Full, please."

"Leigha Jayde Sullivan."

"And she's twelve," Chase wrote down. "Does she play any sports, anything of that nature?"

Sully sideshrugged. "She plays basketball with me. For fun. She's not on a team or anything. I homeschool her."

Chase gave him a look. "You can do that with the busy work you do?"

"It's basic. She's very smart. She does it all on her own, then I come home, look it over, help her and do whatever else she needs me to do with her. Her weakest point is English," he shrugged.

Chase nodded. "Has she been in any recent medical dangers in the past few years?"

Sully sighed. She had. But he didn't want to open up that book. Still, it could be the choice of life or death for her now. Then again, not. It was three years. "She had a mild case of pneumonia when she was ten, whooping cough, your garden variety chicken pox..."

"But nothing life threatening?"

"No."

"Okay then." Chase looked down at the form. "Any cases of cancer in the family? Heart problems, diabetes, asthma, emphysema, nuerological problems...things of that nature?"

Sully nodded. "My mother died of heart cancer. My father had diabetes and smoked."

"Mother's side?"

"I know nothing about."

Chase looked at him. "You sure?"

Sully nodded. "I knew very little about her family. Far as I know, none of them are alive. Nothing medically revelant ever came up about them."

"What about your parents' parents?"

"My grandfather died of old age. No diabetes, no nothing. My grandmother on the other hand smoked since she was Leigha's age, had serious asthma, no cancer, though."

Chase nodded. "Normally in cases like this we can gather whatever family history happened and make suggestions for that."

"But?"

"Since we know nothing about her mother's side of the family and your family's history has many possibilites, it's gonna be a stretch."

Sully sighed and nodded.

"Her mother--"

"Not alive."

Chase nodded. "You don't have to worry. I work for one of the best doctors in Jersey. She'll be fine."

Sully nodded. "I know. I just feel like I'm reliving it all over again."

"Again?"

"She was a sick child," Sully said, glad that he could cover up.

Chase gave him a look. "Would you care to expand on that?"

"What's there to expand? She was sick. In the hospital for about three months when she was five. Nothing major, just a bad case of pneumonia. But now it's life-threatening. It wasn't then so please just figure out what's wrong with her _now_."

Used to recieving that normal initial reaction, Chase nodded and stood up and headed for the door. He stopped then and turned to look. Sully was gently stroking her hair. "Agent Sullivan."

Sully looked at him.

"The doctor in charge of Leigha's case...he can help her. But only if you'll be willing to tell us a little more than what you're not."

Biting his lip, Sully thought twice. Then he thought three times and decided. "There's nothing more to tell. Just make her better, please."

Nodding, Chase accepted the answer. He would have House to deal with it...sooner or later. "Okay. We'll probably run some tests within the next few hours if we have to."

"Do whatever you need to," Sully put his hands on his hips and looked at Leigha. "I just want her better."

* * *

**Hope that was a good ending.**

**Jay**


End file.
